The Only One He Ever Loved
by Arianna11221
Summary: Alise is the soul love of Sirius Black, but when he is chucked into Azkaban its a bit hard for them to keep in touch. This story is about life for the two love birds after Sirius escapes and is back at Grimmuald Place!
1. Number 12

POP; I apparated onto the sidewalk of Grimmauld Place. It was pouring rain and in minutes my light cloak was soaked through. Fearing that lingering on the sidewalk too long would allow the rain to soak through to my long purple gown; I walked across the street and took out the letter from Dumbledore.

My dear Alise,

You will find the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.

~Dumbledore

After reading these words I looked up. I watched as a door appeared in between numbers 11 and 13 and walked towards it; setting the letter on fire as I went. The ashes fell to the ground and were dissolved by the rain into the dirt in seconds. I knocked on the door. The door opened of its own accord and I walked in. It was dark and quiet. And then an explosion of sound met my ears! "Filth, dross, scum, how dare you enter the home of my ancestors, disturbing our treasures…" I looked around for the source of the noise and found the portrait of a horrible old woman on the wall, screeching insults. I rushed to the portrait and pulled at the curtains that hung at its sides. The old woman tried to claw at me from inside the picture as I pulled the curtains shut over her. Breathing heavily I put my back against the wall. My gown was tight wasted and the corseting stitched into it made it more difficult for me to breathe. I pulled off my cloak and set it on a hook above a hollowed out troll foot holding umbrellas and canes. I pulled the pin out of my hair and sheets of shining brown hair fell over my green eyes, obscuring my vision. I pulled the sides of the front of my hair back and pinned it in place to keep it out of my face. Running footsteps came from behind a door at the end of the hall. Three people burst through it. Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur, and Remus Lupin. All three had their wands drawn and pointing at me. "Alise?" Molly looked at me and broke into a huge smile, "Alise, how lovely it is to see you dear; and your soaked to the bone come in and sit by the fire." "Molly, don't fuss," said Arthur. I looked at Remus, I hadn't seen him in, what was it now, 13, 14 years? I ran to him and he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Alise," he said quietly. He squeezed me tight and let me go. "Remus, it's been far too long my old friend," I said a frown on my face. "That it has, I miss our little chats," he said with the hint of a smile on his prematurely lined face. He was so young but his face was grey and marked with thin scars. "As I remember it they were not short conversations, I think one lasted well past midnight once," I said smiling. "Yes, I remember, we were talking about what would be the best potion ingredients in a potion to prevent me transformations," he said, "Comparing your ideas to the Wolfsbane potion, you were very close." I smiled. "Well let's not stand here while Alise freezes, come down to the kitchen, dinner is almost ready," said Molly and she turned to walk back down the stairs which were revealed when the door opened.


	2. Sirius

I walked down the dark stairs, nearly tripping down one but catching myself. Molly, walking in front of me, opened a door at the end of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I walked through the door behind her and looked around. It was a room that was longer than it was wide. A long wooden table ran down the middle of it. Sitting at the table was…. "Sirius!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me, and then jumped to his feet. "Alise!" he said. I ran to him and he hugged me tightly, lifting me off my feet and twirling me around in his arms. He set me down but did not let go. "I didn't know…. Dumbledore never told me…" I stammered. "No, he didn't say… I didn't know it was you he was inviting…. Oh Alise!" he stammered and pulled me into a big hug again. I pressed against him, tears welling up in my eyes. It had been 15 years since I had last seen him; we had been young and in love and then he was chucked in Azkaban. I knew he would never betray Lilly and James and I petitioned the ministry for his release but they said I, being his girlfriend, was biased. I hadn't dated anyone else after Sirius and didn't want to. When he escaped Azkaban I went looking for him but I couldn't find him. I hoped he would come to my house, come to find me, but when he didn't I was heartbroken. And now the tears fell down my face, all the hurt, the loneliness, all of it came crashing down on me. He looked down at me and I saw a flicker of pain cross his face; this was his fault he must think. He let go of me and sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I put my face on his shoulder and he pulled my legs up so I was curled up in his lap as I sobbed into his shoulder. He held me, and I could feel his neck growing warmer, and I knew, even without looking he was crying. He put his face to my neck and my hair fell over his face and I felt the tears. It seemed like we sat there forever, pulling each other closer and crying. Eventually we broke apart. I looked at him, his eyes were red and tear tracks were still visible on his cheeks. He looked over my shoulder, and I remembered Remus, Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen too. I turned to look at them, my eyes red and puffy and tears still making their way slowly down my face. Molly looked close to tears herself, Arthur was looking at the floor, but Remus was crying too. I stood and hugged him. I had missed them both so much. Remus, being so close to a brother and Sirius, at first brotherly, and then the love of my life.

"Well," Molly said hurriedly, and walked over to the stove, "Dinner, it's almost ready" I let go of Remus. "I'll help you Molly." I said moving to follow her. "No," she said, "You and Sirius can sit and catch up." "Thank you Molly," I said. Sirius stood and led me back over to his chair. He pulled me back onto his lap, my back to him, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. His arms were tight around my waist and his hot breathe on my neck sent shivers down my spine. He pressed his lips to my neck and I put my head back to rest it on his shoulder. He started whispering in my ear, telling me everything that had happened to him after he had escaped Azkaban. I listened, my eyes closed, chills spreading through my body when he told me of the dementors that had been pursuing him last year. He told me about Harry, and how much he looked like James, and how he couldn't wait for me to meet him. When he was finished, we just sat there in silence until Molly interrupted it, "Dinner!" she said waving her wand. 5 bowls of soup flew down onto the table in front of each of us. A basket of warm rolls and 5 glasses of fire whiskey followed them. I climbed off Sirius's lap and into the seat next to him. Remus, Molly and Arthur sat across from us. We didn't talk for a few minutes as we ate. "Molly, this is delicious, thank you," I said, the combined warmth of the soup and fire whiskey lifting my spirits. I smiled.


	3. Buckbeak

**I haven't worked on this story in a while, having been very buisy working on my other story The Werewolf Outsider, so I hope you can all forgive me. Thank you to three new followers; **_Crazy-for-CSI_**, **_ peacesista123_**, and **_RocknRose242_**. Thank you all so much! Your reviews really help because I probably wouldn't have posted any more chapters if I hadn't realized people were actually reading this! Hope you like it! ~Arianna**

Finishing our dinner we leaned back in our chairs. I explained to Sirius and the rest that Dumbledore had sought me out, wanting to convince me that Voldemort was back, "Of course I believed him right away and then he asked me if I wanted to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I said yes, I want to keep Voldemort," Molly and Arthur shudder, "from getting strong again." I said sternly. "He asked me to come here, he said it would be easier to have me here where I could help with the cleaning and maybe get a job at the Ministry" I continued, "I had no idea that such a pleasant surprise would be awaiting me here." Sirius smiled at me and took my hand under the table. "Molly," I said looking over at her, "I just realized, where are the kids?" Molly beamed, "Well, Charlie is in Romania studying dragons, and Bill is at Gringots, and Fred George, Ron and Ginny are upstairs; they ate an early supper. I'm surprised Fred and George didn't pop down here when they heard you arrive; their legally adults now so they have been apparating everywhere all holiday," she said sounding rather exasperated. "What about Percy, where is he," I asked. Immediately I wished I hadn't asked; Molly looked ready to burst into tears and Arthur looked as if he wanted to break something. Lupin spoke when neither of them gave an explanation, "There has been a bit of a… uh, disagreement and Percy no longer lives with Molly and Arthur," he said. I had known Percy as a young boy but had not seen him for a few years so I couldn't possibly imagine what could have caused this estrangement; I made a mental note to asked Sirius for details later and in the meantime, change the subject. "Well I can't wait to see Fred and George again, I've missed those two, we had a great time playing together when they were little," I said remembering fondly the days when I would baby sit for Molly and Arthur and we would get up to all sorts of mischief together while Ron, who was just a baby, was taking a nap. "Yes, and I don't think you've ever met Ginny have you," said Molly. "No, I still have the letter you sent me with her picture when she was born though," I said. Molly beamed, "Yes well she's grown quite a bit, she'll be turning thirteen this year, they really do grow up too fast," she said.

After helping Molly clean up Sirius led me back up stairs to the front hall and then up more stairs to the top floor of the house. He opened the door of his parents room and I saw something move in the dim light to my right. "Lumos," said Sirius. The wand tip ignited and I saw a hippogryph lying on the floor. I turned to him and Sirius and I bowed at the same time, not breaking eye contact with the creature. The hippogryph bowed his grey head after a moment and Sirius lead me forward. "This is Buckbeak," he said as I extended my hand to lightly pet the hippogryph on the head. Buckbeak closed his eyes, allowing me to come closer and run a hand down his sleek back. "He was sentenced to death for attacking Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, and I brought him here," Sirius continued. "Yes, you told me you rode a hippogryph to escape from the dementors at Hogwarts," I said, my heart swelling with love for the creature that had saved Sirius from a truly horrible fate. Sirius took a bag of dead mice from a corner and fed Buckbeak. I continued petting him as he ate and when the last mouse had been swallowed he turned his great head to look at me. I bowed my head slightly and then ran a hand along the center of his head down to his beak. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "He likes you Arianna, he doesn't do that with anyone besides Hagrid, and me on occasion," said Sirius. Slowly I pulled my hand away and Buckbeak opened his eyes a little before folding his wings and ducking his head to sleep. I stood up and Sirius wrapped an arm around my waist, "I've missed you so much," he said pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, "I've missed you too," I said.

I raised my head to look at him and he lowered his head so that our noses touched, "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Molly and Arthur but I can't hold it in any longer," he whispered and he kissed me. I pressed closer to him, needing to be as close to him as possible. The fire that had burned so low in both of us for so long now flared up into a raging inferno as sparks flew between us. We swayed on the spot and Sirius held me tighter to keep me from falling over. He moved us around and I felt the edge of the bed against the back of my legs. I fell back onto it pulling him with me. He flicked his tongue out and I opened my mouth to allow him in, moaning into his mouth as he pressed against me. I kicked my shoes off and slid back on the bed. Sirius kicked off his shoes before he followed, running his hands up my legs, pulling my gown up with it. The kiss deepened and I slid my tongue into his mouth and he groaned as our tongues met in the middle. I pulled at his robes and finding the clasp I unhooked it and he shrugged them off revealing a white button down shirt over which was a purple velvet vest. I unbuttoned the vest and then the shirt and pushed them off of him.

The tattoos on his chest were ancient ruins and symbols of alchemy but some of the ones on his arms were prison tattoos that he must have acquired in Azkaban. I ran my hands over his chest as he began unlacing the front of my gown. I sat up so he could pull the gown over my head and tossed it on top of his robes on the floor. "So beautiful," he said as he gazed at my body as I lay back on the bed. He ran his hands over the edge of my nickers before he stretched out over me, running his hands up my sides. The bulge in his trousers rubbed against me as he reached around to unhook my bra and tossed that on the floor too. "Alise," he said breathlessly as he ran his hands back down to my hips and began pulling off my underwear, "Do you remember that night, two years after graduation, at my apartment." "Mhm," I moaned as I pulled off his trousers. "I hope you're not tire because that is exactly what I am going to do to you all night," he said grabbing his wand and doing the spell. I moaned as memories flew across my mind of the very hot sex we had had that night and felt the need and want swell in my heart; this was going to be a very good night.


End file.
